Tears in Heaven
by Lily Marauder
Summary: Lily em seus ultimos momentos. Songfic com musica


Tears in Heaven.  
By Belle Aurore.

"_**Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
**__Você saberia meu nome se eu o visse no céu?  
__**Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
**__Seria o mesmo se eu o visse no céu?  
__**I must be strong and carry on,  
**__Eu devo ser forte e continuar  
__**'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven.  
**__Porque sei que não pertenço ao céu"._

- É ele, Lílian! Corra, pegue o Harry e corra!  
- Não, eu não posso te deixar aqui, Thiago! Não agora!  
- Nos veremos novamente, Lílian... Neste ou no outro mundo.

Ambos lutavam contra lágrimas de tristeza que ainda insistiam em cair. Por mais que insistissem em dizer que aquilo não era um adeus algo dentro de cada um dizia que não se veriam novamente com vida.

- Eu te amo, Lily... Mas é necessário... – Ele passou a mão delicadamente no rosto dela.  
- Não... Não sem você... Como que eu poderia...  
- O Harry, Lily... Você precisa viver por ele, Lily… Nunca vou te deixar...

Ela concordou amargamente. Ainda havia Harry... Precisava viver por ele. Lutaria por ele.

A fria gargalhada daquele monstro que avançava em direção a casa já podia ser ouvida. Ela olha com puro ódio para a porta. Aquele ser desprezível estava novamente acabando com toda sua felicidade. Ele ainda sofreria... Seu fim seria naquela noite,mesmo que ela não sobrevivesse para vê-lo definhar.

- Nos veremos de novo, Thiago – Ela olhou doce para ele – Para ser uma lenda...

Thiago sorri e a beijo rapidamente, depois se virou para a porta e sacou a varinha.

- Agora corra, pegue o Harry e fuja daqui. Vá até Dumbledore e diga sobre o Pedro. Rápido.

Lílian apenas assentiu com a cabeça e começou a correr escada acima.

- Uma ultima coisa, Lily – Thiago gritou de baixo- Aconteça o que acontecer, não olhe para trás!

Lily sabia o que iria acontecer,e isso a machucava profundamente.

"_**Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?  
**__Você seguraria minha mão se eu o visse no céu?  
__**Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?  
**__Você me ajudaria a ficar em pé se eu o visse no céu?  
__**I'll find my way through night and day,  
**__Encontrarei meu caminho de noite e de dia,  
__**'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven.  
**__Porque eu sei que não posso ficar aqui no céu."_

Todos os sonhos, desejos e esperanças estavam sendo derrubados por um ser tão sem coração.

Era tudo tão injusto... Por que estavam fazendo isso?

Lílian abriu a porta do quarto do casal, onde Harry estava dormindo. Pegou-o no colo e correu para o quarto da criança.

Fechou a porta com força ao entrar. Aquele ser não levaria seu ultimo acalento. No andar de baixo, um baque surdo e uma gargalhada fria. Ela sentiu o corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Sabia o que isso significava, Thiago estava morto.

-" Para ser uma lenda. – Ela se lembrou tristemente – Eu não vou desistir, Thiago... Vou sair daqui viva ou não."

Os passos daquele ser frio já podiam ser ouvidos no corredor.

Ela pôs Harry no berço, e acariciou-lhe o cabelo tão parecido com o do pai. Talvez essa fosse a ultima vez que acariciaria seu filho.

- Vai estar tudo bem, Harry... Logo a manhã chegará... E então tudo estará bem...

Ele sorriu docemente para ela, e ela pegou a varinha. Agora aquele idiota pagaria.

"_**Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees.  
**__O tempo pode te derrubar, o tempo pode dobrar seus joelhos.  
__**Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please.  
**__O tempo pode quebrar seu coração, você pede, por favor, implorando, implorando."_

A porta de abriu com um estrondo.

- Parece que nos encontramos de novo, senhorita Evans.

- E pela última vez, seu miserável. – Ela apontou-lhe a varinha. Aquele ser lhe sorriu.

- Você teria sido uma excelente Comensal... pena que seu sangue seja tão ruim... – Ele gargalhou e tentou se aproximar.

- Não dê nem mais um passo, seu idiota! Ou eu juro que não sairá daqui com vida!

- Engraçado... Essas foram às mesmas palavras de seu marido... Tão bravos... tão tolos! Não se pode matar Lord Voldemort!

- Veremos isso depois...

Ele gargalhou novamente.

- Bem, você pediu por isso... Você não precisava morrer, sabia?

- Prefiro morrer a ver você encostar o dedo no meu filho.

- Sério? – Ele deu um meio sorriso. – Pois eu não preciso encostar dedo nenhum nele... Apenas a minha varinha... Na verdade nem encostá-la para o meu intento...

- Desista. Só vai chegar nele por cima do meu cadáver!

- Pois bem... Veremos isso... – Ele lhe apontou a varinha. – Imperius.

Lílian conhecia essas maldições tolas... Sentiu a leveza característica e depois o ouviu dar lhe as ordens.

- Mate-o.

Uma única frase. "Por que não? Portanto que essa sensação não passe..."

Antes que ela pudesse sequer reagir, seu instinto materno falou mais alto. E a maldição se quebrou.

- Hum... Vai ser interessante ver o seu corpo estendido no chão. – Ele sorriu para ela.

- Apenas seres desprezíveis e fracos de alma usam maldições nas pessoas.

- Não... Apenas pessoas fracas demais não as usam... Vocês têm medo do controle... Tem medo de gostar... E querer cada vez mais...

- Você é um tolo... Acha que todos são como você... Por mais que esta noite não acabe como previsto para mim, ainda haverá outros... Você nunca conseguirá o que quer! Ninguém conseguiu!

- Pois eu provarei... Você irá ver... Agora você está começando a me cansar... Já quer se juntar ao seu maridinho tolo?

- Ele não era tolo... Tinha mais espírito que você...

- Você é uma criança... – Ele sorri – Veremos agora... Cruciatus.

Dor... Dor... Aquilo era horrível. Mas ela não podia desistir. Não agora. Ele precisava dela...

Uma luz forte, e uma linda porta branca que se abriu devagar. Do outro lado estava Thiago.

Ela correu para aquela felicidade tão pura que a esperava.

"_**Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
**__Além da porta há paz, tenho certeza,  
__**And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven.  
**__E eu sei que não haverá mais nenhuma lágrima no céu."_

- Thiago – Um sorriso lhe brotou puramente nos lábios. Seu mundo porem pareceu desabar quando ele lhe negou com a cabeça.

- Lily...Não está na hora... Lembre-se do Harry...

- Harry... – O Nome foi apenas murmurado, mas teve um efeito avassalador.

Voltou com tudo, quebrando a maldição e olhando furiosamente Voldemort.

- Ora vejam só... – Ele ficou sério – A grande dama conseguiu se livrar do meu feitiço...

- E me livrarei de todos... Você não vai encostar em um fio de cabelo do meu filho! – Ela se levanta com dificuldade.

Seu corpo inteiro doía. Era uma dor tão odiosa que ela preferia morrer, mas não estava na hora... Antes ela salvaria seu menino.

- Você realmente não precisava morrer... Mas está me obrigando a isso.

- Mesmo? – Ela aponta-lhe a varinha. – Lumus Solem.

A luz ofusca Voldemort por um momento enquanto ela virava para Harry, e com rapidez murmurava feitiços de proteção.

Quando o efeito passa, Voldemort está furioso.

- Agora você vai morrer, Sangue Ruim.

- Sangue Ruim não... Eu tenho orgulho de ser o que sou. E não me importa o que vai acontecer comigo! Serei vingada. Eu e Thiago.

- Então vá se juntar a seu maridinho idiota. – Ele apontou-lhe a varinha – E depois seu filho vai sofrer por sua impertinência.

- Por favor, como mãe eu lhe peço, não encoste no meu filho!

- Você verá só depois...- Ele sorriu – Avada Kedavra!

Um jato de luz verde, e depois calma.  
E acabou-se a dor, o sofrimento.  
E novamente a porta apareceu-lhe.  
Thiago desta vez permitiu sua entrada.

- O que vai acontecer com ele, amor? – Ela olhou doce para ele – Os feitiços funcionarão?

- Funcionarão sim, meu anjo... Você fez bem em enganá-lo ao suplicar que ele não tocasse no Harry. Agora sim a profecia se tornara verdadeira e estaremos aqui esperando para quando nosso filho estiver pronto...

- Espero que ele não caia tão fácil... – Thiago sorriu para ela.

- Não cairá...Mas agora... Vamos para casa.

"_**Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
**__Você saberia meu nome se eu o visse no céu?  
__**Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
**__Seria o mesmo se eu o visse no céu?  
__**I must be strong and carry on,  
**__Eu devo ser forte e continuar  
__**'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven.  
**__Porque sei que não pertenço ao céu."_

FIM 

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Notas da Autora 

Que triste...Gente perdoe se estiver ruim... Sei que está meio curta, mas é que é a primeira vez que escrevo sobre a morte deles... Estou com um projeto para a My Immortal do Evanescence, mas por enquanto eu queria algo diferente. Como um teste.

Quero dedicar essa fic ao John, meu chefe que foi quem me apresentou essa musica tão triste... E também porque estou escrevendo no trabalho (Apesar dele não saber...Hehehe).

Bem, beijinhos especiais para: Silverghost, Lisa Black, As Marotas e todo mundo que lê minhas fics!!!

Adoro vocês!

Até Ano que vem!

Isabelle Aurore Amphir Potter  
11/12/2004 


End file.
